


The Blonde Goddess is human, too.

by nohriandreams



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca and Kommissar are too perfect together, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Insults, Pieter-Kommissar friendship, Some Fluff, angst in later chapters, some terribly translated German
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohriandreams/pseuds/nohriandreams
Summary: Beca doesn't quite understand why she's so intimidated by The Kommissar. Maybe it's her actions. Maybe it's her words. Or maybe it's just that Beca is absolutely enchanted by the blonde's face and doesn't want to admit it.





	1. Physically Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Pitch Perfect 3 (which, I'm upset to say, left me quite disappointing) I was reminded about my love for this ship. I apologise for the German parts, which as probably atrocious, but seeing as I only took it for two years, I had to use a translator. German translations are at the end!

Beca was ready for this. Despite the embarrassment the Bellas had faced at the somewhat unfortunate birthday performance for the President, she was ready to get her group reinstated and return them all to glory. She’d planned an expedition of sorts; the Bellas were to check out their new competition at the car show (that should have been theirs) and then kick the competitors’ asses. Easy. 

“Come on guys, get ready. I want to be there on time,” Beca watched as Stacie applied the finishing touches to her makeup, and gestured at her to hurry up. 

“Beauty takes time, Beca. And I’m going to do anyone to get us back on top, I told you,” Stacie winked as Beca shook her head in despair. 

“Alright, I’m ready! Though, the toilets blocked and you might not wanna go in there for a bit,” Fat Amy emerged from the house’s only bathroom, and practically everyone grimaced. Only Chloe still had a smile pinned to her face, because although she wasn’t going to sing, she was going to watch people sing, and that was her second favourite thing to do. The ginger’s smile turned only slightly when she registered the sour smell that had also followed Fat Amy’s announcement. 

Beca chided everyone out of the door before the smell suffocated them all, just taking enough time to reassure Legacy that no, Lilly wasn’t planning to set their competitors on fire, not really. 

“I’ve confiscated her matches,” Cynthia Rose said, trying to reassure the youngest Bellas but really just ensuring that she sat as far away from Lilly as possible in the tour bus on the way to the car show. Beca instructed the team that they were just there to check out the other team’s style. They weren’t there to maim or seriously harm anyone, and they weren’t there to try and intimidate their competitors, “Das Sound Machine”. 

“What about- “Stacie didn’t get a chance to finish her question, as Beca firmly shook her head, fully aware of what Stacie was about to say. 

“Beca, you know I can’t help it if they’re just queuing up for me. I’m irresistible.” Fat Amy interjected, and Beca just ignored her. She was actually kinda nervous, though she wouldn’t admit it, and wasn’t exactly up for the team’s banter. Chloe recognised the look on Beca’s face, and pulled her in for a hug. 

“We’re going to win this. All of this!” She whispered into Beca’s ear, and Beca squeezed her hand gratefully. 

An hour later, the Bellas had heard Das Sound Machine sing. Even Fat Amy wasn’t feeling as confident as she normally did after hearing their performance. Without a doubt, they were phenomenal. The whole team was freaked out by the perfection of the performance. Beca was just as freaked out, but for a different reason. She’d hardly heard the music, as beautiful as it was. Her gaze the entire time was upon the stunning leader of the group. Her eyes were fixated first on her glossy blonde hair, then on her chiselled face and finally the chest of the older woman. The Kommissar (a title, surely that couldn’t be her real name?) really was gorgeous. And that psyched Beca out far more than the group’s extreme talent. 

“Beca? Earth to Beca?” Cynthia Rose waved a hand in front of Beca’s face, and Beca blushed as her train of thought was broken. 

“They’re coming over…” Emily yelped and hid behind Fat Amy, not quite ready for this level of, well, adultness. 

“Ah, Barden Bellas. How nice of you to come and watch us,” The Kommissar looked at Beca, despite addressing the whole group. She towered over the brunette, and Beca couldn’t help but notice her fucking nice her legs were. They may have been as long as Beca was tall, but god, they were shapely. Beca hurriedly looked back up at the Kommissar’s face, aware that the Bella were waiting for her to do the talking. 

“We’re just here to check you out, before we kick your ass at the worlds,” Beca sounded so much more confident than she felt. She was talking to the hottest woman she’d ever met. 

“But you’re so tiny…like a Maus. A little, Tiny Maus…” Beca blushed again, her blush so clearly evident to the Kommissar, who chuckled and started to walk away. 

“You’re physically flawless!” The compliment escaped Beca’s mouth before she could stop it, and she’d already realised her mistake. The Kommissar turned, ever the epitome of grace, and looked at Beca, tilting her head as she smirked at the younger girl.

“Why, thank you…”

“But that doesn’t mean I like you!” Beca was desperate to cover up her error, and opted for one of the most ineffective insults, ever. It was, however, an insult nonetheless. The Bellas started at the Kommissar, awaiting her response. She walked directly up to Beca, hips swaying in a way that was surely intended to enchant the brunette and bent to her ear-level.

“Wir werden darüber nachdenken, Tiny Maus,” She whispered into the small girl’s ear, inaudible to anyone else. Beca blushed again, a red tone she’d be wearing for the rest of the night now, and sighed. She didn’t understand German, never had, so she didn’t know why she was so embarrassed. The tone of the voice the Kommissar had used though… Well, that left little to the imagination. She was being teased, surely. Thankfully, most of the attention had been averted from her and the Kommissar to Fat Amy and Pieter, DSM’s second leader. Calling Fat Amy “Flabby Abby” was a sure way to get her fired up, and Fat Amy was cussing Pieter out with a selection of choice insults. Stacie had started to strike up a conversation with the beatboxer from the group, and Cynthia Rose was trying to reassure Legacy. 

Beca just wanted to go somewhere with beer on the tap and dark lighting to hide her embarrassment and somewhat growing arousal. She couldn’t sit and stare at the German Goddess all night, no matter how much she wanted to. 

“Hey, Beca,” Chloe stood in front of her, effectively cutting off Beca’s view of the Kommissar. “We’re still gonna beat them at the world’s!”

Unable to shake Chloe’s enthusiasm, Beca nodded and smiled. She was simply feeling intimidated by the blonde, and a few hours of drinking with her best friends would right it all. 

The hotel they were staying in had a bar/club that wasn’t too busy, so the Bellas decided to have a few drinks there. A few drinks turned into, well, more than a few, and everyone was in a better mood. Fat Amy was doing her mermaid dance on the floor, Cynthia Rose was dancing with Stacie (albeit somewhat… sexually), Lilly was discussing fire with Flo (“My house once caught fire and we had to escape”) and Chloe was updating all their social media. Beca, meanwhile, was drinking the same beer she’d had since 9pm (the clock now showed just past 11pm) and making half-hearted conversation with Legacy whilst thinking about the German woman who unnerved her so. 

Meanwhile, still at the after party of the Car Show, the Kommissar was also deep in thought, although it was slightly less troubled than Beca’s. She found the Brunette rather intriguing, and was determined to get to know her better. Of course, she planned to do that with a mixture of intimidation and embarrassment, but that was half the fun. The shorter woman was surprisingly feisty, and this pleased her. 

Pieter looked at his best friend to find her deep in thought, a look on her face that meant only one thing. 

“Hast du unreine Gedanken über das Tiny Maus?” Pieter asked his friend, and then carefully dodged the punch she aimed at his shoulder. 

“In English, we must practise. And perhaps I am. I could say the same about you and the other girl. What was her name? Fat Ally?”

“Fat Amy,” Pieter corrected her too quickly, and blushed. The Kommissar smirked, used to Pieter’s weaknesses when it came to hiding his affections, as only childhood best friends could be. It worked both ways, however.

“Luisa, Ich weiß, dass Sie so gut wie sie mich kennen. I’m sure the Tiny Maus will be yours soon enough,” Pieter winked at the Kommissar, now identified as Luisa, and again side-stepped a well-aimed blow. 

“Eines Tages werde ich dich tatsächlich schlagen,” Luisa’s words were laced with poison, but Pieter knew she was only teasing. It had always been part of their friendship. 

“Come now, let’s go back to the hotel,” Pieter suggested to Luisa, and they hailed a taxi to take them there.

Beca was just beginning to loosen up, joining in with the girls’ cover of “The Lazy song”. She started to dance with Chloe, and was almost laughing. That was, of course, until she turned around and saw the Kommissar, standing in the entrance to the hotel bar. But Kommissar wasn’t alone. She was with the co-leader of DSM, Pieter. Pieter, upon noticing Beca staring at them, left the blonde and walked up to Fat Amy. He was insulting her slightly less than before, so that was a plus. 

Beca decided that the best way to get over this ridiculous thing she had about the blonde was beat her at her own game. She’d channel her inner-Stacie, and use her body to get what she wanted. If the German thought she hadn’t noticed all her suggestive movements from across the room, she was wrong (Beca had been staring the entire time, though she wasn’t going to admit it). Beca decided to dance with Stacie, mirroring the girl’s movement, but kept her eyes locked with the Kommissar’s the entire time. Stacie must’ve caught onto what Beca was doing, but she didn’t acknowledge it beyond raising her eyebrows. Infuriatingly, the Kommissar looked... unaffected. She continued to converse with Pieter, yet held Beca’s eye contact. She didn’t blush or look away, as Beca had hoped. Beca began to stop, feeling foolish, and was about to sit back down when Stacie caught her wrist. 

“Never thought I’d see the day that Beca Mitchell used my style of pulling,”

“H-hey! I’m not trying to pull anyone, thank you very much…” Beca wasn’t worried about Stacie’s reaction to her sexuality, because she knew she had a thing with Cynthia Rose, but just the fact that she hated admitting anything like that.

“So, the sexy blond leader of DSM you’ve been staring all night isn’t anyone, then?” Stacie smiled, taking pity on the less-experienced Bella. Beca suddenly wanted to confide in someone about her newfound obsession. 

“She’s just- There’s just- I can’t- for crying out loud, have you seen how fucking hot she is?” Beca stumbled on her words, before spitting out the most accurate version of what was going on in her mind. She threw her hands to her face in an attempt to hide the blush she’d only just banished. Stacie wasn’t fazed. 

“Well, yes. She is quite hot. Yep…” Stacie started to laugh as her attempt to stay serious fizzled away and all she could see was the hilarity of Beca squirming over someone she didn’t even know. 

“But she doesn’t even notice me! How comes when you dance like that, you get reaction?” Beca was too far into “I’m so embarrassed that I’m going to die” territory to care anymore. She tried to sound casual, but she could hear the desperation creeping into her voice. Gosh, she didn’t even know the woman and yet she already cared about what she thought of her far more than she ever did Jesse (that was, to be fair, probably why they’d broken up…) and it was driving her insane.

“With girls like her, it’s all about the chase. She’s probably feeling something, even if you don’t know it,” Stacie spoke with wisdom, so Beca clung onto that idea, even if she didn’t quite believe.

Stacie certainly was correct. Luisa couldn’t keep her eyes off of her adorable Tiny Maus. But Luisa was too skilled to let that show; she simply made it look like she was staring the younger woman down. But excitement began to build inside of her, and her eyes darkened slightly with lust. She continued to sip her beer, and talk to Pieter, who had returned from “fighting” with Fat Amy. 

“Sie ist ziemlich der Tänzer,” Pieter followed Luisa’s eyeline, and registered what she was looking at. 

“Ja. Und ihre Fette Amy ist recht... Fighter,” Luisa didn’t really bothering denying things with Pieter. He knew her through and through, and besides, she fancied a conversation. Anything to keep her mind off of the rapidly growing wetness between her legs. 

“You wish to… conquer her?” Pieter was all too aware of his friend’s aversion to relationships.

“I don’t know. And you?” 

“I quite like her. Fat Amy, I mean, not your Tiny Maus,”

“Aww, my little Pieter, falling in love,” 

“Ich bin nur ein Mensch,” Pieter shrugged and ordered another two beers for them. It was American muck, but beer was beer. Luisa was still eye-fucking the brunette, so he made conversation that wouldn’t interrupt that too much. 

Beca was exhausted. Staring at a literal goddess apparently had that effect on her. She told the others that she was going up to her room, and set off the corridor her room was in. Or at least, the corridor she’d thought it was in. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Where is my room? How can I lose a fucking room, for god’s sake?”

“Tiny Maus…”

Beca turned to see the Kommissar behind her, leaning against the wall, smirking. Which, by the way, made her breasts stick out. Which clearly wasn’t fair, or necessary, because they already stuck out quite a lot. Not that Beca was looking, at any rate. 

“I, um… could you not?” Beca’s admiration turned to anger. Why did she have to lose her room and have a sexy woman there to witness it. Why both?

“But Tiny Maus, I’m not doing anything. I’m simply waiting to get in my room. You’re standing in front of it,”

Beca cursed herself, and tried to move out of the way. Unfortunately, what with the corridors being narrow, this involved brushing against the taller woman. Beca forgot what she meant to be doing, and dropped her keys. At the Kommissar’s feet. 

“Shit, sorry,” Beca bent to pic up the keys, and wasn’t aware of look Luisa gave Beca’s behind before she rose again. To Beca, the German looked as causal as if she was taking a stroll in the park. To Luisa, the American looked like she’d been fucked in a back-alley and wished for it to happen again. 

“Don’t apologise. And if you can’t find your room,” The blonde made it clear she was staring at Beca’s nether region, “You could always share mine…”

“Um, yes! I mean, no!” Beca slipped on her words once again, accidently revealing her true desires.  
“Well, Tiny Maus, if you change your mind, you know where I am,” With that, the blonde slipped into her room, clearly leaving the door unlocked. Beca sighed, looked wistfully at the door, and walked away, looking for her room once more. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir werden darüber nachdenken, Tiny Maus - We'll see about that, tiny mouse  
> Hast du unreine Gedanken über das Tiny Maus? - Are you having impure thoughts about the Tiny Mouse?  
> Ich weiß, dass Sie so gut wie sie mich kennen - I know you as well as you know me  
> Eines Tages werde ich dich tatsächlich schlagen - A day will come when I will finally hit you  
> Sie ist ziemlich der Tänzer - She is quite the dancer  
> Ja. Und ihre Fette Amy ist recht... Fighter - Yes. And your Fat Amy is quite the... fighter  
> Ich bin nur ein Mensch - I am just a man
> 
> I'm sorry to any German speakers about these terrible translations! Any advice/rewriting of them is appreciated, and I'll edit it in.


	2. Breakfast for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca spills orange juice all over herself, gets taken to breakfast and wears a dress. In that order.

It had been a sleepless night for Beca, but she was ready for practice, because she could simply challenge her desires into singing. She’d begun sorting some sets after eventually finding her room, but gave in and let her thoughts wonder to the Kommissar. She didn’t even know her name (she was determined to find out) yet she was imagining her in all kinds of situations. Mostly naked.

Chloe had told them all to be in the hotel’s breakfast room for 9am, but Beca knew that really meant 10am. Not one of them would be there until then. Beca threw on a top and a pair of jeans, and applied her usual grey eye makeup. It was 9:30am, but Beca was ready, so she went down to breakfast. To her complete and utter surprise, she saw Fat Amy (usually latest of them all) sitting on a table with Pieter. She hung around the bacon platter, near where they were sitting because she was interested in their conversation.

“You have the most disgusting, what do they call it? Sense of humour?”

“You love it. Who wouldn’t want a piece of this?” Fat Amy gestured to herself and Pieter laughed. Seemed like a match made in heaven to Beca. There was just one small problem. She didn’t really want to sit on her own. She walked back to the door, planning to come back later, when she walked into the table with all the drinks on.

“Oh, shit!” Beca swore as orange juice spilt over her (white) t-shirt, and began dabbing herself with napkins. She was a walking disaster zone.

“Tiny Maus!” Of course, she was here. When was she not around when Beca embarrassed herself? The Kommissar walked up to the Bella who was still struggling with cleaning her shirt, and actually looked human for once.

“Do you want to come and eat with me?” Luisa struggled to get the words out, she wasn’t used to asking. She normally just assumed. Beca nearly dropped another glass over herself in surprise. Did… did that just happen?

“What?” Beca was convinced she’d imagined the question.

“Come and eat with me. Eat _with_ me, though, not actually eat me,” The Kommissar’s tone turned backed to being flirtatious, and butterflies exploded in Beca’s stomach. This was practically a date. Practically a date with the hottest specimen she’d ever seen. There was only one issue. She was meant to be eating with the Bellas, and she couldn’t just sit here and ignore them. She dithered, desperately wanting to say yes but too afraid of everyone’s reaction.

“Somewhere else, of course. The food here isn’t up to much, Tiny Maus,” Luisa could sense what was making the younger girl hesitate taking her up on the offer, but she decided not to say anything about that.

“Yes! Yes! I mean… I’m not busy, so, I guess,” Beca tried to play it cool, but couldn’t help blundering.

“Someone’s eager, Tiny Maus. Follow me,” Luisa led Beca out of the hotel, stopping only briefly to glare at Pieter as he threw her a knowing look.

The café Luisa had bought Beca to was picturesque, and wouldn’t have looked out of place in Paris. Beca lived here, yet she didn’t know this place existed. The two women hadn’t spoken since leaving the hotel, and Beca was back to the bumbling, awkward form she’d adopted since meeting the Kommissar. They were seated at a table, and Beca quickly sent a text to the Bellas’ group chat.

Beca: _Won’t be there for breakfast, sorry_

Stacie: _Has someone got a hot date?_

Chloe: _What are you talking about? Ugh okay Beca, be here for 2pm practice_

Beca: _Sure_

“So, Tiny Maus… What would you like to drink?”

Shit. The waitress was there, had been there for who knew how long, and had now heard her referred to as “Tiny Maus”.

“Oh, um… hot chocolate please,”

The waitress wrote their drinks orders down and walked away. Beca had a reality check; she was sitting in a café she probably couldn’t afford with a woman whose name she didn’t even know… Well, she could sort out the last problem quite easily.

“What’s your name? I mean, Kommissar must just be your title… Also, my name is Beca, not Tiny Maus,” Beca spoke like she had far more confidence than she actually did.

“Oh, but Tiny Maus suits you so much better. And my name? You’ll be screaming it soon enough, so I suppose I’ll tell you… It’s Luisa,” Luisa (though Beca secretly thought Kommissar suited the woman’s personality more) said, tone forever teasing. She raised her eyebrows, so Beca wasn’t sure if she was entirely serious. Great. Now she was turned on _and_ confused.

“How old are you? Where do you live? What do you want to do after DSM?” Beca blurted out all the questions that had been in her mind, none too eloquently. She hid her face in her hands, not sure if she’d ever stop being tongue-tied around the blonde. Luisa chuckled (Beca noted that she’d never seen anyone make chuckling attractive, but she’d managed it) and leaned back in her chair. Their drinks had arrived, so Beca took a sip of hers, anxious to hide the heat that was rushing to her face.

“I’m 26, and that’s all the questions you’re getting for free, Tiny Maus. You’ll have to… work for the others. Ich sage Dir, sobald Du hast mich geküsst,”

“No fair, I can’t understand German! And I’m 22, so it’s no wonder I feel overshadowed by your wisdom. Dammit…” Beca had been aiming at an age based insult, but it seemed she could only compliment the (incredibly smug) older woman.

“You’ll understand soon enough, little one,” Luisa smiled and Beca felt contact on her thigh, but just as soon as it had appeared, it was gone. Beca squirmed uncomfortably, fully aware that she looked stupid. Might as well add young and immature into the mix, as well. The German laughed, though not unkindly, and began to eat the food that had just arrived. As Beca had suspected, this place made egg and bacon taste sublime, which was a sure-fire way to know that this was out of her budget. The two women continued to make conversation (mainly Beca insult-complimenting Luisa) and time seemed to be moving quicker than ever before. Beca knew it was cliché, but time really did seem to run differently when she was with Luisa.

“The bill, please,” Beca gulped anxiously as Luisa waved over the bill. She read it, and practically had a heart attack. So that was why she’d never been here. Before she could speak, Luisa had already placed a one-hundred-dollar bill on the little silver tray, and pushed it to the waitress, with a “keep the change”. Beca felt complied to say something, after all, equality and all that.

“I’ll give you the money back for mine,” She started to pull her purse out and began counting up dollar bills.

“My treat, Tiny Maus. Everyone needs a treat before they get beaten, after all,” The German rose to her feet and waited for Beca to follow. Beca caught her meaning, and indignantly pushed her chair to the table.

“You may or may not the most perfect human being I’ve ever seen in my life, but that doesn’t mean you’re going to beat us!” Beca smiled, fully aware that that was the best insult she’d managed so far.

“I will win in more ways than one, Tiny Maus. Remember that later,” Luisa offered her hand to Beca, and she really wasn’t expecting that. Beca took the woman’s hand, noted how terribly soft it was, and tried not to visually undress the blonde.

The two women walked back to the hotel hand in hand, and Beca had finally worked up the courage to ask the older woman out for another date. That was a date, right? Beca decided to just throw caution to the wind. She couldn’t embarrass herself anymore and all things considered, breakfast went pretty well.

“Um… do you wanna come out with me tonight? To a club or something. I’d totally wanna dance with you. I mean, I want to do more than just dance with you but- “Luisa placed a finger over Beca’s lips, effectively shutting off her rambling.

“We won’t need a date later, Tiny Maus. I’m sure you’ll understand soon. Wear something nice,” The German bent to kiss the younger woman on the cheek, and walked off, presumably back to her own room. Beca was, to say the least, perplexed. Was there some kinda thing she was invited to that she didn’t know about? Making a mental note to ask Chloe, Beca was making her way back to her own room when her phone pinged.

Stacie: _Did you have sex with the hot German chick?_

Beca: _Ugh, Stacie. Friendship boundaries_

Stacie: _Cynthia and I told you when we got together_

Beca: _But Stacie, I already knew. And no, we did not have sex_

Stacie: _So, where’d you go? You were with her, right?_

Beca: _She took me for breakfast._

Stacie: _You’re going out again, right?_

Beca: _I did ask her… but she said she’d be seeing me later anyway? And to “wear something nice”?_

Stacie: _We’ll ask Chloe at practice. Speaking of… we’re late!_

Shit, Stacie was right. Beca glanced at her phone and noticed the time, then set off to the practice room at breakneck speed.

Luisa had a good practice session with DSM, but throughout it all, her mind was on the tiny little American girl she had taken to breakfast. Did her Tiny Maus know how adorable she was? And had she figured out where’d she’d be seeing Luisa again? Luisa hoped she’d be there, as she’d chosen just the outfit that would drive the brunette crazy, as well as bring off The Kommissar vibe quite nicely.

“How was your date?” Pieter was in Luisa’s room, as they both had to get ready for the riff off they’d been invited to later, and then the so called “banquet” afterwards. They hadn’t had a chance to talk earlier, as Luisa hit the gym before going to practise.

“Es scheint mein amerikanischer Nemesis ist immer etwas mehr,” Luisa admitted begrudgingly, figuring that as they were in America, saying it in German would make it less prominent. Unfortunately, her best friend of 23 years did understand German, and for once, he smiled quite reassuringly.

“I see the suit is out,” Pieter commented on the outfit that was hung on front of Luisa’s wardrobe, and she nodded. Pieter knew that it was Luisa’s power outfit, and that it drove girls crazy.

“And I see that you’ve got lipstick smudged on your cheek,” Luisa laughed as Pieter anxiously checked his face in his camera, and he hit Luisa with a pillow.

“Das ist nicht fair!”

“It confirms it, though. I’m happy for you. Maybe we’ll both settle down here, have kids, stop touring and- stop laughing! It could happen!”

“For you, maybe, but settle down with Fat Amy? She hates my guts, Luisa,”

“Not enough, clearly,” Luisa was obviously hinting at the time they’d spent together at breakfast, and raised her eyebrows.

“Oh, shush. Get ready, you have a girl to impress,” Pieter hurriedly left the room, dodging the pillow Luisa threw at him expertly.

Beca didn’t need to ask Chloe where they were going, as she announced it at the end of practice.

“Right, girls, we’ve been invited to a riff off, I think. There’s a posh dinner afterwards, so I suggest we all get ready together. Whose room is tidiest?”

“Um, nope… Maybe not mine,” Fat Amy said, leaving everyone else to wonder what could have possibly happened in the space of one night.

“Not ours,” Cynthia said, and no one asked her to explain why. They could guess, given the noises they usually heard from Cynthia and Stacie’s bedroom back at home.

Each of the other girl’s shook their head in turn (Lilly’s was probably full of flammable substances, Flo didn’t like having loads of people in her room because she’d once got locked in or something, and no one bothered to ask Jessica and Ashley, or Legacy) so they decided on Beca’s room. Which was both a blessing and a curse, as Beca wanted to get style advice (a plus) but she always felt less sexy around the other Bellas (they were much better looking, or at least so it seemed to her). And she needed to have as much confidence as she could if she were to face the ruthless singing goddess in human form. Gosh, that was a mouthful.

“What about this?” Beca pulled out yet another pair of jeans, though they were slightly nicer than the last. The Bellas groaned and shook their heads.

“A dress, Beca! A dress!” Chloe, who was unaware of why Beca wanted to dress up, clamoured for Beca to wear a dress. She decided that the best way to beat the enemy was to intimidate them, using in her words “their allure and charm”.

“Yeah, Beca, a dress. I’m sure _everyone_ will think you look good,” Beca tensed as she thought that Stacie was about to blurt out Beca’s secret date with Luisa, but Stacie just made the sentence sound suggestive. Nobody questioned it, as let’s face it, Stacie made everything sound suggestive.

Beca didn’t like dresses, but she decided that there really was nothing else for it. She did have a nice black one, which barely skimmed mid-thigh now, and it was low cut. She thought it’d be a good way to get her own back on Luisa. Satisfied that Beca was looking good enough, the Bellas made their way to the mysterious riff-off venue. Beca was certain she’d outwitted Luisa this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich sage Dir, sobald Du hast mich geküsst - I'll tell you as soon as you've kissed me  
> Es scheint mein amerikanischer Nemesis ist immer etwas mehr - It seems my American nemesis is becoming something more  
> Das ist nicht fair - That's not fair


	3. The suit just wasn't playing fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kommissar wears a suit, clearly designed to drive Beca crazy. They go to a riff off, and sit down to dinner after. Would be great, if Beca was completely spell-bound by the Kommissar's presence.

If anyone had ever asked Beca how she’d ended up in a creepy acapella enthusiast’s house, she’d probably just tell them the truth. He’d set up a riff off, with a “constellation dinner” afterwards, so that the losers didn’t feel too bad. He’d managed to invite all the major acapella groups he could find, so Beca had prepared herself for the fact that she would probably see Luisa. What she hadn’t prepared herself for was what she was wearing.

Crisp, black power suit that said only one thing to Beca, a shirt so white it was blinding, and a tie. Now, Beca could think of over a hundred things to do with Kommissar and just her tie alone, but none of them were to be said aloud. She hadn’t outwitted the German with her choice of outfit; just led herself into another situation where the German one-upped her.

“Right, guys, we can do this! We can’t let DSM beat us at a riff off, they’ll just think that they’re better than us. Beca, are you with us?” Chloe rattled off mid pep-talk, and addressed Beca with both concern and annoyance.

“I’m here. Come on guys, let’s kick their asses!” But if Beca was honest, she was thinking of a certain person’s ass, but not about kicking it.

The first category was songs about butts, and the whole group felt confident. This was practically their area of expertise. DSM got to start (the creepy man wearing a pair of curtains pointed at them) and they sung the Thong song. Beca was only mildly enchanted by Luisa whilst DSM were singing, honest. But then Luisa played dirty.

“Let me see that thong,” Luisa sang, and she pointed straight at Beca. Well, Beca thought she was pointing at her. Was she? Heat rose to Beca’s cheeks (thankfully invisible as it was quite dark) and she tried to keep the bemused look off her face. The blonde really was going to drive her crazy, and seemed to use any method possible to do it.

Luisa hoped Beca had seen her pointing. She’d told her to wear something nice, but she didn’t mean that nice. Nobody should be allowed to look that fucking cute in a short dress and catch her off guard like that. Not that was going to avert her eyes, because what was the fun in that? She danced whilst everyone sang, and laughed when the small American boy changed the words of his song, presumably for the younger looking girl with the Bellas. Whilst Luisa certainly wasn’t immune to how gorgeous Beca looked in her dress, she knew the suit was working its magic. She could see Beca’s blush from a mile away, and practically sense the smaller girl’s lust. She did, after all, look ravishing in her suit. Despite Luisa being ten times more experienced than the Bella, and one hundred times more patient, she couldn’t help but wonder if the brunette was, in fact, wearing a thong.

  
“I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four-wheel drive” Luisa gulped as she saw Beca begin to sing, launching into a solo. The song was feisty, and although Beca was singing “he”, Luisa thought that “she” would be more accurate. The blonde was certain of Beca’s attraction to her, and so it seemed, females in general.

The riff off was down to a face off, as the Bellas and DSM were the only ones left. Which meant that Fat Amy got to get in Pieter’s face (she was glad) and that Beca was further distracted by the suit-clad Kommissar. 90s hip hop jams were surely going to be a good category for DSM, and she sensed the atmosphere change from friendly competition to everyone wanting to win. Beca hadn’t given a second thought to the money they could win. She wanted only to win the riff off, so as to dominate (could you even dominate someone in a fucking power-suit?) Luisa.

DSM started with “This is how we do it”. Cynthia-Rose cut in with “Doo Wop (that thing)” and Beca lit up inwardly at the put-out face Luisa was sporting. It seemed the blonde could be unnerved. That find was slightly less triumphant when Pieter cut in over the top, with “Poison”. He was aiming it at Fat Amy, but it was clear to both Luisa and Beca that it was just his odd little way of flirting. In fact, everything was going remarkably well until Legacy tried to sing her original. Beca wasn’t too sure how’d she got that mixed up with 90s music, but she remembered what it was like to lose a riff off, so she didn’t make a big deal of it. However, this riff-off was extremely important to win. Not just for the Bellas’ morale, but mainly because Beca wanted to wipe the floor with the smug suit wearing blonde, whose expression was much too close to triumph for Beca to handle. Before she had the chance to hurl insults (or compliments, more likely) the aca-enthusiast spoke.

“Well done to DSM! Now, I hope you will all do me the honour of staying for the feast I have had prepared. Follow me,” Chloe shrugged at the rest of them, and motioned at them to follow the strange guy.

“Legacy, do you ever say anything smart? Ever?” Fat Amy started on Emily, but it made her feel slightly better. This was Fat Amy as she normally was.

“I’m sorry, guys,” Legacy looked like she was about to burst into tears, so everyone just told her it was fine. Beca still had her mind on other things. Mainly the fact that her assigned seat was opposite her rival/potential date. She hadn’t really decided which yet, as the sight of the blonde in such close proximity caused rushes of both jealousy and arousal.

“Tiny Maus. It seems we beat you, doesn’t it? That’s win number one,” Luisa started to patronize the younger girl, though Beca recognized the teasing tone from earlier. She really just wanted to find out what win number two would be, as she was sure she’d enjoy it.

“You won’t beat us at the worlds! That’s your only win,” Chloe had overheard and tried to save her friend, but really just interrupted the very nice staring vibe Beca and The Kommissar had going on.

“Hey, Chloe, what are you going to have for dessert?” Stacie turned to see Chloe’s words awkwardly hanging between Beca and The Kommissar, and ever the hero, distracted Chloe’s attention. She winked at Beca, before hurriedly turning back round, discussing the merits of each and every dessert with Chloe.

Beca smiled inwardly at her friend’s quick thinking. All of a sudden, she felt a touch on her thigh, much like before. Except that this time, it lingered, and all it did was ignite the growing mountain of arousal inside Beca. God, it was like being in one of those slow burn fanfictions. Beca’s eyes fluttered as she felt the hand stroke the inside of her thigh, and when she spoke, it was barely a hiss.

“What are you doing?” It was hard to question something that she couldn’t get enough of.

“Going for win number two. Ich dachte, daß ich sie zum Nachtisch essen würde,”

“Stop with the German. Even if that accent is sexy, I can’t understand it,”

“You’ll get my meaning soon, Tiny Maus,”

Beca felt a surge of courage go through her, probably due to the desire she was feeling.

“Why don’t you show me today?” Luisa chuckled (again, back at it with the sexy chuckle) and withdrew her hand from the younger woman’s leg.

“Patience. Wouldn’t want you to get bored, Tiny Maus,” With that, Luisa simply turned to Pieter and began to converse with him. In fucking German, much to Beca’s dismay.  
“Ich denke, dass ihre Geduld zu Ende geht, bevor ihrs, Luisa,” Pieter remarked almost causally, and dodged Luisa’s kick under the table as if he was born to do it.

“Und ich denke, dass müssen Sie kümmern Sie sich um Ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten. Die kleine Maus wird bald brechen,” Luisa reasserted herself after speaking to Pieter, and made sure she stayed in Kommissar form all evening. She spoke confidently and with power, and even took the time to psych out the youngest Bella who had messed up the riff off. She didn’t allow herself to look at Beca, no matter how much she wanted to. And she really did want to. All she desired was to take the smaller girl somewhere quiet and fuck her till she was screaming her name. But she didn’t.

Beca tried to play it down. She reminded herself that this was just another mind game, just another way for the Kommissar (which seemed much more appropriate than Luisa that evening) to get in her head. She ate, made jokes, even joined in with some banter that Fat Amy aimed at Pieter. But even with all that going on, she still looked at The Kommissar with hunger like she hadn’t eaten for days.

“So, have you kissed yet?” Chloe had left to use the bathroom, and Stacie had sat in the red-head’s chair.

“No,” Beca attempted to keep the disappointment out of her voice, but failed. Stacie squeezed her shoulder.

“Go and take her somewhere away from here. Just the two of you. You’ll be kissed by the end of the night, I’ve seen her looking at you. And I’ll distract Chloe,” It wasn’t that Beca didn’t want Chloe knowing about this relationship, but Beca didn’t even know if there was a fucking relationship, so why bother her?

“Thanks, Stace. Wish me luck…”

Beca tried to attract Luisa’s attention, but to no avail. There was nothing left for it. She kicked the blonde under the table, feeling quite happy she’d worn her pointed heels.

“Ouch! Tiny Maus. That eager for my attention?”

“Who wouldn’t be? I mean, no, of course not…” Smoothing things over was not an option, so Beca just rushed headlong into her sentence.

“Would your suit like to come on a date with me?” Beca visibly facepalmed. That suit had been in her head so much she’d just asked it out on a fucking date, and although she did think it was hot, it’d be far less so if Luisa wasn’t in it.

“Just the suit, ja? I’m sure I could take it off for you to take with you, but I’m sure you’d rather bring me. With or without the suit, of course,” Luisa smiled, the soft kind of smile she usually reserved for Pieter, but laced her words with sultry sarcasm. She wasn’t going to say yes (she planned to, of course) until the brunette asked her properly.

“Luisa, will you, blonde goddess, go on a date with me?”

“The blonde goddess was not necessary, but danke. And no, I will not,” Beca wasn’t sure what to say next, she didn’t really do rejection (mainly because she didn’t really date) but was saved.

“I will, however, take you on a date. Come, Tiny Maus,” Beca’s face brightened with relief, anticipation and just a little bit of annoyance at the blonde who’d managed to humiliate her even when accepting a date. She followed Luisa into a cab (she texted the girls to say she was feeling ill and returning to the hotel) and waited to see where they were going.

Luisa had no plans of telling the smaller girl where they were heading to, as she had to admit, it was quite an unorthodox date idea. She knew Beca wanted to be a music producer (she listened to small details and had heard one of her friends mention it) and thought of something that was uniquely Beca.

“Luisa,” Beca spoke as the cab pulled up in front of a big building, “Are you taking me to the fucking museum of musical tech? How did you know I’ve wanted to go here since I was a kid?” It was true. Beca’s father had always seen Beca’s love of music as something she’d grow out of, and had never taken her. Beca hadn’t found the time or the money to even take the taxi ride to this place, let alone go inside it.

“Really? It was just a lucky guess, Tiny Maus but I’m glad you like it. I was worried you’d be bored,” They’d left the taxi by now and were beginning their guided tour.

“You get worried? You’re human, after all?” Luisa laughed, and offered her arm to Beca.

“Such a gentleman…” Beca couldn’t believe her luck.

“I’m sure you’ll find out that I’m not, later,” Luisa couldn’t go too long without suggestive sentences that drive Beca crazy. They began the tour, and Luisa couldn’t help but notice how adorable Beca was when she was being a nerd about music.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Beca knew that if there was a time to go overboard with the compliments, it was now, after she’d just been on the most perfect date she could have imagined. They were standing outside the museum, waiting for the taxi to take them back to the hotel. Luisa couldn’t take the younger girl’s thanks any longer. She couldn’t take any more time being this close to the brunette without touching her.

“I wanted you from the first time I saw you. Now that dress, as fabulous as you make it look, it really will have to come off when we get back,” There was no teasing in her tone anymore, just outright want. Luisa wasn’t at the edge yet. She’d make the brunette make the first move, no matter the cost. It didn’t take long.

Beca closed the space between herself and Luisa, got onto her tiptoes, and kissed the blonde with a force that surprised both of them. Luisa soon took over the dominant position of the kiss, sliding her tongue into Beca’s mouth, and lifting her up against the wall so they were equal in height. Beca melted into the kiss, and let her hands get lost in that hair she’d wanted to touch from the start. Beca whimpered as Luisa put her back down, and shuddered at the loss of contact.

“Our taxi is here, Beca,” Beca realised that this was the first time the German had ever used her name. Luisa bent down to whisper in the brunette’s ear.

“There’s far more of that in my room, tonight,” Beca wasn’t (she didn’t have the willpower) going to say no twice. She nodded, and yelped in surprise as Luisa bridal-carried her into the taxi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich dachte, daß ich sie zum Nachtisch essen würde - I thought that I would eat you for dessert 
> 
> Ich denke, dass ihre Geduld zu Ende geht, bevor ihrs - I think that your patience will come to an end before hers
> 
> Und ich denke, dass müssen Sie kümmern Sie sich um Ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten. Die kleine Maus wird bald brechen - and i think you need to mind your own business. The small mouse will break soon


	4. Back at the hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Luisa go back to the hotel. Enough said.

Luisa didn’t put Beca down again until they’d got to her room in the hotel. She placed the brunette on the bed, and kissed her again. Beca moaned into the kiss, feeling Luisa’s hands move down her body, her touch affecting her even through her dress. Luisa broke the kiss, and looked down into Beca’s eyes.

“You’re ready?”

“Yes.”

“Beg me for it.” Luisa’s eyes flashed with mischief as she ran her hands over the zip of Beca’s dress. She wasn’t going to give the smaller girl what she wanted so easily, how much she wanted it didn’t matter. Until the brunette begged her for something more, she was just going to straddle Beca’s stomach and play with the zip at the back of her dress.

“Please, Luisa…” If there was a time for dignity, Beca decided, it had gone. All she could focus on was the growing wetness between her legs, and the explosions that the blonde was sending through her body. Luisa continued to suck on Beca’s pulse point, but didn’t do anything else. She bent over Beca’s ear, nipped it playfully and whispered.

“Call me Kommissar…” Beca wasn’t going to deny that she hadn’t had fantasies that had started exactly like this. After all, she did admit that the power-suit screamed Kommissar far more than it did Luisa. So Beca decided that she’d scream Kommissar, too.

“Kommissar, fuck me,” Beca looked the blonde straight in the eyes, and Luisa couldn’t wait any longer. It was like a switch had been flicked. Luisa grabbed the zip at the back of Beca’s dress, pulled it down, and then yanked the dress over Beca’s head. Her eyes flicked down to Beca’s underwear, and she exhaled shakily when she saw the brunette was, in fact, wearing a thong. Luisa unpinned the younger girl’s bra, and began to massage with one hand, whilst her other snaked closer and closer to the growing anticipation between Beca’s legs.

Beca wasn’t sure how much longer she could deal with this. Yes, feeling Luisa’s hands all over her was fucking beautiful, but she was nearing desperation now. She’d never felt want for a human being as much as she did for the goddess on top of her. Beca grabbed the tie hanging above, and pulled the blonde back into a kiss. Luisa nipped at Beca’s lip, and then proceeded to slip two fingers into Beca.

“Oh, Tiny Maus. So eager for me…”

“Who the fuck wouldn’t be?” This was Beca’s first intentional compliment towards Luisa, and the blonde began to rub the brunette’s clit with her thumb. Beca let out ragged moans as she tried to hold on. She felt the blonde’s breasts through her shirt, and some part of her wished she’d undressed the taller woman before they’d started. The other part of her was totally giving into the fantasy she’d often had of being fucked by a woman in a suit. She was still confused either way.

Beca started to buck her hips as she got closer to her release. Luisa noticed the frantic bucking from the Bella, and removed her thumb from her clit. Beca whimpered at the loss of contact, willing to reach her orgasm. Somehow, she knew that Luisa was waiting for, and she was definitely ready to do it.

“Kommissar, fuck me. Make me scream your name,” Luisa couldn’t quite deal with hearing the younger girl beg for her. All patience officially gone, Luisa resumed her fucking of Beca. Beca screamed “Kommissar” as she reached her high and then “Luisa…” as she rode it out.

“Oh, Luisa. It’s my turn now,” Beca flipped the blonde over, and started to untie her tie. The blonde was still wearing too much clothing, and besides, Beca wasn’t going to let her off that easily…

Beca woke up in the morning, and didn’t have one of those “where I am” moments. She couldn’t have forgotten being fucked by the blonde, not in a million years. She’d never forget the way the blonde pushed her to her fifth orgasm, or the way she’d screamed out Kommissar in a fit of pleasure. She’d also never forget flipping the blonde over, and doing at least five of the things she’d imagined with the girl in the suit.

She didn’t, however, notice immediately that she was in the bed on her own. Surely that wasn’t how it worked? You didn’t leave your own room, you normally kicked the other person out. Beca panicked, unsure of what to do, until she heard the running water coming from the bathroom. She hadn’t imagined it, then. When Beca got up and looked in the full-length mirror, she decided she couldn’t have, anyway. She was naked, and had so many bite marks on her, well… they were definitely proof that last night had happened.

Beca searched the room first for her clothes (she only found her bra and dress, rather embarrassingly…) and then for her phone. She had 2 missed calls from Chloe, and a couple of texts from Stacie.

Stacie:  _ Was I right? Did you… do the deed? _

Beca: _ Um… _

Stacie:  _ I knew it! Beca Mitchell, you are one lucky girl _

Beca blushed and wondered what on earth she was supposed to respond to that. She was thinking about it so hard that she didn’t notice Luisa come up behind her, dressed and freshly showered.

“Your friend is right,” Luisa kissed the smaller girls neck as she looked at Beca’s phone. Beca laughed, and replied to Stacie that she was right. Luisa nodded in approval, and began to ask the brunette of her plans before the worlds.

“Well, we’ve got a bunch of practices, and I’ve got loads of sets to figure out,” Beca stopped speaking, and Luisa waited expectantly. Beca finally caught the drift of what she was trying to hint at.

“Oh… I’m free tomorrow evening? That was an invitation for a date, right, or am I going to shrivel up and die now?” Luisa’s grinned, barely fighting back a laugh, and Beca just found it so adorable. The way Luisa could swap from an intimidating goddess to an adorable goddess (there was no better word for it) intrigued Beca. And turned her on, just a little bit.

“Ja, Tiny Maus, that was my intention,” Luisa smiled sweetly at Beca, who was now nestled in her arms and continued, “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 8pm. Wear something warm.”

Beca desperately wanted to know where Luisa would be taking her, but just two days in the blonde’s company had taught her that if she asked, she wouldn’t get to know. The brunette was enjoying her time in the taller woman’s arms, but she had practice to go to. She also needed to decide what to tell the rest of the Bellas (but mainly Chloe) about the fact that she was (quite literally) sleeping with the enemy. Luisa felt Beca stiffen as she tried to formulate the words in her head.

“Relax, tiny Maus,” She started to stroke the hair off of Beca’s forehead, “Simply tell them that it’s early days. They needn’t know it’s me. At least, of course, not until DSM have won the worlds.”

Beca hit the blonde playfully in the arm (gods, her arm was toned) and started to speak.

“So, you’re gorgeous, can sing, choose incredible dates, have immense talent in the bedroom and can read minds? That doesn’t mean you’re going to beat us in the worlds, though. Just saying.”

“Stop, stop, I think I might blush,” Luisa deadpanned, and slowly started to disentangle herself from the smaller girl. Beca tried to pull her closer, but Luisa just smiled sadly and told Beca they’d have to leave.

“Wait, so… I can’t see you until tomorrow? Can I have your number?” Although still incredibly tongue-tied around Luisa, Beca was beginning to have slightly more confidence. She didn’t expect Luisa to laugh at her request.

“Patience, Tiny Maus…” With one last kiss, she all but pushed Beca out of the door, who had to admit that she was running late to meet up with her group. Beca sighed when she stepped out of that hotel room, and back into the corridor. The way Luisa’s room smelt of cinnamon certainly didn’t translate to the rest of the hotel, and that was an aca-disappointment. She went back to her own room, hoping that the hour she had left before practice would be enough time to work on sets.

Luisa really hadn’t wanted to kick the girl out of her room. She would had preferred to have stayed tangled with the brunette all day, continuing round seven from the previous night’s activities. But she had a world championship to win, a team to train, and most importantly, she didn’t know how much longer she had until Pieter came bursting in like he owned the place.

Right on cue, Pieter opened the door, and strode in. Why she’d given him a key, she’d never know. He’d gone on about it being for safety purposes, and given Luisa one for his room too. The difference was that she didn’t use it. Pieter sat down on one of the armchairs, taking one look at the bed and clearly deciding that the chair was safer.

“Du hatten eine gute Zeit,” It was a statement, not a question, because Pieter had rarely seen his best friend look quite so radiantly pleased with herself.

“Ja. Tiny Maus is something more, despite being tiny,” Luisa hated to admit her feelings for anyone, to anyone, but it did seem necessary, especially as she was seeing the brunette again the next day.

“Are you seeing her again?”

“Ja, tomorrow,” Pieter smiled as Luisa admitted that she had planned another date, and he knew how big a deal this was for her. Talk quickly turned to that of music, as Pieter and Luisa needed to continue working on choreography for the worlds, and Pieter knew that if he questioned the blonde anymore, he’d have a hard job dodging any pillows that came his way. Luisa worked hard, but some part of her mind was wondering if Beca had seen what she’d done yet.

Beca, as it turned out, definitely didn’t have any time to work on sets. She hadn’t quite thought about how many bites she going to need to cover up, and she was barely finished by the time her hour was up, and she heard the knock at her door.

“Come on, Beca! Chloe wants to see those new sets,” Shit, the one-time Beca didn’t finish was the one time that Chloe sent Legacy to her door.

“Alright, okay, I’m nearly ready,” Beca gathered up her things and walked down to the practise studio with Legacy. It was going to be a long day.

“So… you slept in her room, didn’t you?” Stacie cornered Beca at the end of practice, and Beca swore quietly before looking around to check no one was listening. Fat Amy was showing Chloe and Legacy another dance idea she’d had, Cynthia was talking with the others. Beca exhaled, glad no one had heard.

“Stacie, no one else is supposed to know! But… yes, yes I did, and it was fucking awesome,”

“The others know you didn’t sleep in your room last night, they knocked for you. Are you gonna tell them?”

“At some point. For now, they can assume that I’m dating a mysterious stranger. Because that’s really what she is at the moment. She didn’t even give me her number, but she’s asked me out again tomorrow,”

“Mystery is sexy, Beca, so it’s all good,”

Stacie walked away, telling everyone she was going shopping, and asked who wanted to go with her. Beca declined, saying (quite honestly) that she should call her dad. As Beca scrolled down her phone contacts to find “Dad”, she stopped. There was a contact under the name of Blonde Goddess, and Beca definitely didn’t remember putting it there. Forgetting all her intentions to call her dad, Beca smiled to herself, and decided to text the German (she knew that it was her… who else had Beca ever called a Goddess?).

Beca:  _ Just because I call you a blonde goddess, doesn’t mean  _ you _ have to _

Beca smirked as she renamed the contact to Luisa and sent a screenshot to the blonde.

Luisa:  _ But you seemed so insistent on calling me that last night, Tiny Maus _

Beca: _ When did you even do this? I’m not mad (I’m glad) but when?! _

Luisa:  _ You were asleep. I was hoping you’d find it soon, because I didn’t have your number. Now I do, and I’ve saved you as Tiny Maus _

Beca: _ Extremely unfair, but you are perfection, so I’ll let it go. Damn, why do I compliment you ever over text? _

Luisa:  _ Who knows? Anyway, Tiny Maus, I must go now, but have this to make time go quicker _

Oh gods, Beca thought, what has she done now? She realised when she heard her phone ping again, and saw a picture message. A picture message of a rather familiar blonde woman, not too, um, modestly dressed. Beca gulped. As fabulous as the picture was, well, Beca wasn’t really planning on taking a cold shower today. And now, it turned out, she didn’t have a choice.

Luisa was finished for the day. Workout was done, practice was done and being annoyed by Pieter was - wait, that was never done. That explained her current situation of sitting in a bar besides her best friend. DSM being such a big group, Luisa didn’t really know that many of them on a personal level, so when they toured, she mainly hung out with Pieter.

“Luisa, you don’t always have to pretend I annoy you. You could always admit I’m awesome?”

“Pieter, I swore the day that I met you that I would always find you annoying,”

“Always the little charmer, even when you were three years old,” Pieter and Luisa looked at each other, and they both burst out laughing. Neither could stay serious with the other for too long, and although Luisa did find him exceptionally annoying, she wouldn’t trade him for the world. Even if he was interrupting her thoughts of how the brunette had reacted to her picture. When she couldn’t wait any longer, she texted the tiniest Bella again.

Luisa:  _ You like? _

Beca:  _ Totally unfair. But yes, I did. _

Luisa: _ I can’t wait to see you tomorrow _

That made Beca’s heart jump around excitedly. Luisa’s caring side was out, and Beca just wanted to hug her. Except that they were texting, and the next best thing was a virtual hug.

Beca: _ I’m giving you a virtual hug rn _

Luisa:  _ You’ll get a real hug tomorrow, Beca. Sleep well _

Anyone who said Luisa couldn’t do sweet was definitely lying. Sure, she didn’t do it too often, but the brunette just seemed to make her demeanour softer. Pieter sensed it as well; he wasn’t used to Luisa smiling so much. It wasn’t normal. But although he was happy for his best friend, he wouldn’t miss an opportunity to tease her.

“Where are you taking her tomorrow?” Luisa’s smile turned back into a scowl as Pieter interrupted her daydreams yet again, but her icy face soon melted at the thought of her date with Beca.

“Ice-skating. Do you remember when we went, when we were kids?” Luisa and Pieter reminisced about the “good old days”, each trying to out-do the other with stories of each other’s failings. Paired with ice-cold beer and music that wasn’t completely terrible, the evening went quickly for Luisa.

Beca, however, was busy fretting over what to wear the next day. She wasn’t normally the sort of girl to do this, but she desperately wanted to look at least halfway as attractive as the older woman. Practically impossible, but she was willing to try. Beca debated calling Stacie and asking for advice, but decided against it. She’d have Beca turn up in her lingerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never really written smut before so I hope my first attempt wasn't too bad. Thanks for everyone's comments and kudos, they do honestly make writing a lot easier and more fun. Next chapter is extremely fluffy, so look forward to that! 
> 
> Du hatten eine gute Zeit - You had a good time


	5. Who knew she was a goddess at ice skating too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa takes Beca ice skating, but totally not just to laugh at her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it's been a bit longer since I last updated, this is my last pre-written chapter so updates may be a bit slower. Pure fluff!

It was 8pm and Luisa was waiting outside the hotel for Beca. Ten minutes past, and then fifteen. There wasn’t any sign of the brunette anywhere, which seemed odd, considering she’d even confirmed she’d be there by then. Luisa wasn’t used to be stood up, and she didn’t really think the smaller girl had stood her up. Or forgotten. She suspected that Beca was simply late. 

Luisa was right. Beca stood knee-deep in the pile of clothes she’d tried on in a frenzy and discarded. In the end, she opted for the outfit she’d be first tried: (it was always the way) a pair of black jeans, and a grey sweater that she hoped was at least halfway sexy. Oh well, she’d tried, and now she’d be right on time for meeting Luisa. Beca didn’t think it could be 8pm yet. Beca grabbed her phone, and yelped when she saw that it was 8:20pm. Seriously, where on earth did the time go. 

Beca wasn’t looking her most glamourous when she emerged from the hotel lobby panting after running down six flights of stairs, but in that moment, Luisa couldn’t remember ever seeing anyone more beautiful. 

“Tiny Maus, you look gorgeous,” Luisa made to hug her smaller companion, but was instead pulled into a kiss. 

“That was just me showing you are fucking fantastic you look. Like, all the time,” Beca broke the kiss, and launched straight into her appreciation of how perfect Luisa was. Beca wasn’t too sure where they were going, but she hoped to learn more about the blonde’s life, as beyond her name, she didn’t know too much about her. And because, let’s face it, the older woman was extremely intriguing for more reasons than one. 

Luisa was wearing a jumper so soft that it had to be cashmere, and tight, blue skinny jeans that perfectly accentuated her ass (just an observation. Beca wasn’t actively looking…). She pulled something out of her pocket, and waved it in front of the brunette’s eyes. 

“Is that a blindfold? The blindfold was pretty awesome, but I’m not sure I’m up for that in public,” Beca said sheepishly, pretty certain that the blonde’s intentions were nothing but lewd. 

“Yes. But it’s not for that. Unless you want it to be,” The blonde’s eyes flashed mischievously as she watched Beca squirm and continued, “They’re just to hide where we’re going till we get there.”  
“So, you could be taking me to a deserted alleyway to have your wicked way with me, and I wouldn’t know?”

“Well, ja, you could say that,”

“I’m all for it!” Both women laughed as Luisa tied the blindfold around Beca’s head. She kissed the brunette’s forehead before leading her into the taxi.

“It’s nothing quite that exciting, though,” Luisa still wasn’t too sure about this choice of date. Was it more established couples kinda thing? Uncertainty surrounding women was a new sensation to Luisa, and whilst she didn’t necessarily welcome it, it did prove that Beca was something more. Not that it needed any proving, really, but she did like to be sure. 

“Are we there yet?” Beca was clamouring like an excited puppy, and it stirred up a new emotion in Luisa. She’d never met a woman so adorable, yet so confident and forceful in her own right. 

When the two arrived, Luisa took Beca’s hand and led her over to boot-fitting benches. If Beca had guessed where she was, she hadn’t said anything. 

“Where do you think we are?”

“I can hear yells and cheers… are we are a football match?”

“No, as if I would ever watch American football. Guess again?”

“A theme park?” Luisa sighed and decided she didn’t want to wait for Beca to guess. She’d show her and let her reactions speak for herself. Luisa (as cruel as it seemed) hoped that Beca would react in a certain way. Luisa untied the blindfold, and watched Beca’s face. 

“Luisa… I can’t ice-skate,” Beca nearly laughed when she’d realised where Luisa had taken her (it was one of the most romantic ideas ever) but then remembered that the only time she’d gone ice-skating she’d spent more time on the floor than upright. 

Bingo. That was just the response that Luisa had been hoping for. What could be cuter than watching Beca flail around on ice-skates? And what could be sexier than teaching her how to do it properly?

“I will teach you, my Tiny Maus,” Beca noted the smirk on Luisa’s face and began to sport an indignant tone.

“You wanted me to not know how, didn’t you? Bitch, no fair,” Beca knew there had to be another reason they were here (besides it being fucking cute) and knew she was right when Luisa chuckled. 

“Are you saying that you don’t want me to teach you?”

“Fuck no, of course I want you to teach me,”

The two women got their boots fitted, and made their way onto the ice. Well, Luisa did, mounting the ice, as graceful there as she was on dry land. If the same was said for Beca, it wouldn’t mean the same thing. And Beca certainly was not as graceful as she was on dry land (which would’ve been a disaster, anyway). She was far, far, less graceful. 

Beca clung to the side of rink, quite put out by the fact five-year-olds could do this and she couldn’t. She watched Luisa as she cut across the ice like a duck in water, her movements somehow way more sensual when she was on ice. Luisa demonstrated her ability to Beca for a few minutes (which was far more than enough time for Beca to decide that the blonde really was good at everything) and returned to the edge of the ice rink. She held her hand out to Beca (who was slightly disappointed that the taller woman was wearing gloves) and with Luisa on one side, and the railing on the other, Beca started to make baby steps around the rink. 

“As we’re on date number three now, I guess it’s fair that I tell you something about me. I did say I’d answer your questions once you’d kissed me,” Luisa started to talk, feeling she owed the brunette who had trusted her so whole-heartedly a little information about herself. 

“I don’t remember you saying that,” The conversation paused as Beca fell, after thinking it was a smart idea to let go of the railings. It wasn’t. 

“I said it in German, Tiny Maus,” Luisa had hauled the younger girl up, barely bitten back a laugh, and then let out the laugh when Beca fell again, immediately. Beca got up herself that time, with a dogged look of determination on her face. 

“Don’t laugh at me just because you’re absolutely stunning to watch on the ice. Dammit. So, do you date much?” Beca couldn’t imagine the other woman saying no, one because she was fucking gorgeous, yes, but she was also kind. 

“Nope. I’m not big into… sharing emotions,” Beca’s heart kinda fell when she heard that. She was hoping the blonde would date her, even if it did result in heartbreak for herself, “However… I’ve recently met someone that I think I’m interested in.”

Beca decided to have some fun “guessing” at who Luisa could be interested in.

“Oh, what’s her name?” Luisa too could play that game, so when she replied, she made sure her answer held an air of mystery.

“Who said it was a she?” Luisa let go of Beca’s hand, and watched as the brunette flailed her arms to stay upright. It was a valiant attempt nonetheless, even if she ended up face-first on the ice. Beca was considering pushing Luisa back, but decided that she’d probably end up face-planting herself. The German woman was far too sophisticated to let little things such as gravity ruin her balance. 

“I thought you were meant to teaching me?”

“That was lesson one. How to fall, except you’re already pretty good at that,”

“Just gotta rub in the fact that you’re fabulous at everything you do… and that was not a compliment!” Beca managed a backhanded compliment, and decided that for the meantime, that was enough. She was caught off guard when Luisa continued their previous conversation, just when Beca had got the hang of basic skating. 

“She’s tiny, like a Maus. She’s got hair that sparkles in the sun, and a temper that I’m fairly sure could kill. She’s brilliant in bed, and has compliments for days. Oh, and she’s clumsy,” 

Beca flushed as Luisa described her, and attempted to kiss the blond in the middle of the ice rink. “Attempted”, purely because the younger girl wasn’t exactly stable, and in attempting to kiss the blonde, she’d collapsed as a heap on the floor. Beca wasn’t going to let Luisa get away with not falling once, so she grabbed her as she plummeted to the floor. 

“Oh, Tiny Maus, I will pay you back for that later,” Both woman had subsided into laughter, but eventually shut up as everyone was staring at the “two weird women hugging on the floor”. No shit, Beca had actually heard one of those five-year olds (the ones more skilled than her) complain to his mum using those exact words. To be fair, it did describe them very well, so that five-year-old had excellent observation skills. 

After that, it soon became clear that both Beca and Luisa were cold, hungry and (most importantly) somewhat in the way of everyone else. They left the ice rink to go get food, but it being 10pm, the only place open nearby was a McDonalds, about a 10-minute walk away. 

“So, Tiny Maus, it wasn’t that bad, ja?” They walked hand in hand, slowly due to Beca’s protests that she was in bit of pain. It could’ve been from the ice-skating or their night together, there was no saying which was more physically demanding. 

“I enjoyed it. Even if it did give you a reason to be beautifully smug ass, Luisa- What’s your last name?”

“Meyer. I’m the eldest of 4, three younger triplet brothers, one father and a mother who I haven’t heard from since I was six,” Well, that surprised Luisa. It wasn’t often she talked about her family, and the only person in her life who knew that Luisa had grown up without a mother was Pieter. Beca didn’t say anything, just squeezed the German’s hand, and stayed quiet for long enough for Luisa to carry on. 

“I miss them when I’m on tour, which is a little ridiculous because they’re 20 now, not 10. But I’ve got Pieter, and he’s like my fourth brother,” 

“That’s a little like me and the Bellas. I’m an only child, but meeting them was like having a big group of sisters,” Beca hadn’t necessarily told them that, but she suspected they knew, anyway. 

“You and your group of sisters still plan to face us at the worlds?” 

“You bet. We’re gonna blow your mind,”

“You already do that, Tiny Maus,” Luisa teased the smaller girl, always the sucker for a suggestive comment. Beca hadn’t suspected that she’d meet anyone with a dirtier mind than Stacie, but Luisa kept proving her wrong. Damn, that girl just had to be the best at everything. 

They continued their pilgrimage towards McDonalds, Beca pointing out the occasional ‘landmarks’ (“and here we see an empty pizza box… and here’s a couple of women who have clearly had too much to drink”) and Luisa continuing to tell Beca about her home life, and about Germany in general. Beca soon learnt that her brothers were called Hugh, Franz and Adi, and that Luisa had met Pieter even before the birth of the triplets. Both woman had a similarity in the fact that they didn’t hear from their mothers, which was refreshing, because they’d never met any other females brought up by just their fathers. 

The similarities did stop there, though. Luisa told Beca she’d always wanted to go into singing, and that DSM had been her passion since university, so Beca begrudgingly (somewhat worried she could use it against her) revealed how she hadn’t wanted to sing in the beginning, not really. Luisa’s response surprised her. 

“Then it makes it all the more brilliant that you can do what you do,” Luisa continued, noticing Beca’s blush, “But don’t make me say it again. I will not.”

“Spoilsport.”

“Tiny Maus, you hurt my feelings.”

“Oh, shush.”


	6. It rains in Copenhagen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca has graduated and has flown out to Copenhagen early in preparation for the Worlds. Luisa arrives today, but a certain red-head corners Beca when she tries to sneak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just a warning... smut alert!) I'm really enjoying writing this at the moment, this is just a nice chapter before the angst. Yes, we will get to the angst eventually.

Graduation had come and gone, leaving a slightly overwhelmed Beca travelling to Copenhagen with the rest of the newly-graduates (asides from Emily). Although it was a relief to have finally finished collage, Beca supposed the reason she felt sad was because she’d be entering adulthood, like, officially. Not just the drinking and going out part. Nevertheless, she was determined to focus on the Worlds, and enjoy Copenhagen.  
Copenhagen would be beautiful, Beca thought, if it wasn’t raining all the time. Like, seriously? Why did it have to rain? It’d been a few days since Beca last saw Luisa (the both of them being busy with training) and Luisa had still been in America on the tour. Luckily for Beca, her favourite Blonde Goddess had just landed in Copenhagen, and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t excited.

Luisa: _Ah, Maus, I have just landed._  
Beca: _Where are you staying?_  
Luisa: _Eager to see me, meine Maus?_  
Beca: _You bet._

Luisa gave Beca the address of the apartment she was staying in, and the brunette decided she’d surprise her there. All was well (unless you counted the 1-hour outfit choice) until Beca actually started to leave.

“Hey, Becs, where are you going?” Chloe was with a couple of the others in the Hotel lobby, trying to sort out some mishap with the rooms. Beca still hadn’t told her best friend that she was seeing Luisa, but she hadn’t lied about it, either. Just… avoided the question.

“Gonna go visit someone,” Shit. That was an acceptable excuse, but not when you were in a completely different continent where you knew someone. The red head raised her eyebrows quizzically as Beca motioned at Stacie with a gesture that roughly translated to “help me!”.

“Yeah, Beca’s just gonna go and see someone who she likes?” Stacie was put on the spot, and okay, she thought it was about time that Beca told Chloe anyway. Beca facepalmed, but was saved from responding by Chloe’s next words.

“Beca… are you dating that tall guy from DSM? Because I know they landed today and obviously it has to be one of them, so- “

“-You mean Pieter? No, he’s Amy’s,” If Beca was going down, so was Amy, “But it is one of them, yes.” The shortest Bella stared at the ground as Chloe opened her mouth in either shock or outrage at this revelation. She turned from Beca to Amy, as if assessing which one she should deal with first.

“Um, I’ve gotta go and… bye!” Amy sensed the atmosphere, and with a sharp glare at Beca, hurried up the stairs.

“Okay, okay, I expect it from Amy. But you, Beca? And who is it?” Chloe didn’t sound cross, just a bit surprised and hurt.

“Luisa…” At everyone’s (except Stacie’s) bemused faces, Beca realised they didn’t know her name. “The Kommissar.”

It took Chloe a little longer to recover that time. Beca had come out and admitted to sleeping with the enemy all in one sentence. Chloe was usually unshakeable, and her being speechless freaked Beca out. It just didn’t happen.

“You like girls?” Chloe decided to deal with this overwhelming ambush of information but started with the bit she didn’t really care about. Beca could be as gay or straight as wanted, but fucking the enemy was crossing the line a little.

“Yep. And guys. But really, everyone loves Luisa. She’s beautiful,” Beca flushed as she complemented the blonde who wasn’t even there. Chloe noticed Beca’s flush, and realised that her best friend really liked the German. She’d never actually seen Beca as happy as she had been recently. But was liking the enemy and fucking them (Chloe wasn’t that naïve. She was fairly certain that had happened) worse or better than just fucking them?

“You really like her, don’t you?” Chloe took pity on the smaller girl, and decided not to bitch (sorry, pitch) slap her back to America. Not that she’d do that. Honest.

“I do…” Shit, Beca’s face was actually on fire now. If it wasn’t already embarrassing, Emily and Cynthia Rose had just arrived too.

“Tell her that if she hurts you, it won’t just be the world’s she’ll be losing,” Chloe hugged Beca quickly, before letting her go with a playful hit on the shoulder. Beca stood, a bit confused. Was Chloe just accepting this?

“Go on, then! Go see her,” Chloe all but pushed Beca out of the hotel reception doors. Once Beca was alone, she let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Chloe hadn’t disowned her, thank God, and the two most important people in her life were running side by side. Most important person? She’d known her for two weeks… Beca tried to remind herself not to say that to Luisa. She didn’t wanna come across as weird and clingy.

Luisa’s apartment was huge and beautiful. It was probably too afraid not to be. Beca opened the door with the keycode Luisa had given her, and nearly screamed when she saw the person on the sofa. The person that was, of course, everybody’s favourite blonde.

“Shit, Luisa, I was gonna surprise you,” Beca looked properly at the German and acknowledged her outfit. Namely the lace bra and matching suspenders set.

“Fuck. You can’t do this to a girl, how she’s supposed to stay sane?” Dirty thoughts raced through Beca’s head, and Luisa chuckled that sexy chuckle of her. Her legs were just long and shapely, her breasts were so rounded, and those abs… Beca couldn’t think straight.

“Ah, Tiny Maus, you like what you see?”

“Like? Do you have any fucking idea what you’re doing to me?”

As it turned out, Luisa did in fact know what she was doing to Beca. Because the younger girl did the exact same thing to her every single time they met. She wasn’t going to admit that, though. That was a discussion for later.

“Not at all. I though you were simply excited to see me,” Luisa grinned mischievously, and motioned for Beca to sit next to her. As she did, Luisa pulled the brunette into her lap. Beca melted at the sudden contact, and without warning, subconsciously began grinding against Luisa’s lap. She felt the blonde’s hands on her thighs, her lips on her neck, and realised what she was doing.

“Sorry. I guess I am excited,”

“Me as well, Tiny Maus. I thought we could… Netflix and chill? Is that what it’s called?”

Luisa’s tentative approach to the phrase just made it sound that extra bit sexy. And that’s saying a lot, because everything sounded sexy when Luisa said it. Beca would listen to her speak the local Chinese menu.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to concentrate when you’re here. Oh, and I have good news, except you distracted me with your level of goddessness.”

“Yes, meine Maus?”

“I told Chloe. And she didn’t freak out. Just told me that…” Beca repeated the warning Chloe had spoken for Luisa nervously. She didn’t want to creep the blonde out with overprotective friends.

“Quite right, too. Tell her she needn’t worry. I’ll protect my girlfriend,” Luisa froze as the word girlfriend slipped out of her mouth. They hadn’t exactly defined their relationship yet. Sensing Luisa’s nervousness, Beca turned around on her lap, so that she was straddling the blonde, and kissed her so hungrily she could’ve been starving.

“I’m so glad we got that part over with. I’ll be your girlfriend, if you’ll take me,”

“Maus, I’d like nothing more,” The two women continued to make out for a few minutes before Beca remembered what Luisa had planned.

“So, Netflix?” Luisa growled as Beca broke their lip contact, and Beca wasn’t sure she’d ever been so turned on by a sound in her life.

“Nein. I want you now, Beca,”

“Good.”

Luisa made to remove the brunette’s shirt, but Beca stopped her.

“I want to fuck you against a wall whilst I’m fully clothed.” Luisa was surprised by the sudden role reversal, but she couldn’t deny that it was mind-blowingly hot. She hadn’t seen this side of her Tiny Maus yet. Beca got off the sofa and pushed Luisa back towards a wall, lips locked the whole time.

“Ah, Beca, so feisty,” Luisa allowed Beca to dominate as they kissed again, and started to snake her hand up the brunette’s shirt. Beca moaned into the kiss as Luisa massaged her still bra encased boob, then deciding they’d waited long enough, moved her hand teasingly close to Luisa’s entrance.

“Okay?” Beca asked for confirmation from Luisa.

“Scheiße,” Luisa couldn’t quite form words as she panted, desperate for Beca to enter her, “Yes.”

Beca roughly thrusted two fingers into Luisa, and her pace was relentless. Her thumb circled the blonde’s clit, and Luisa sucked as well as bit Beca’s neck. Perhaps to muffle the noises she was making.

“Oh, Luisa, I’ve wanted to do this the first time I saw you,” Beca paired her thrusts with her words, dirty-talking in a way that could rival the German woman. “You’re fucking perfect, and as soon as I saw you, I knew I wanted you screaming my name. I knew I wanted to taste you, and to see the expression you make when you orgasm- “Beca paused as the blonde panted heavily and let out a string of expletives in German.

“I could write a book on what I wanted you to do with me and not have enough chapters. Shit, Luisa, I’ve been thinking non-stop about how beautiful the marks you leave on my body look.” Beca stopped speaking as she felt Luisa tighten around her, letting her actions do the talking for her instead. She quickened her pace until Luisa came, and she came hard.

The blonde was struggling to hold herself up as her orgasm hit. She could’ve came from the American girl’s words alone, and as a result, the hickey she’d left on Beca’s shoulder wasn’t likely to be healing anytime soon.

“Scheiße, Maus, you should do that more often.” After a couple of minutes capturing her breath, the blonde could speak again.

“I should, shouldn’t I? That was pretty fucking great- “Beca was cut off as Luisa picked her up off the floor, and carried her not to the bed, but to the sofa they’d left.

“Ja, it was. But now… I want you to touch yourself for me,” Luisa maintained eye-contact with Beca as she asked. Beca was turned on by the very notion of Luisa asking for it. Truth be told, this had been one of those fantasises she’d mentioned, and she was very glad to get a chance to act it out.

“You’re so perfect, you know that, right?” Beca began to slowly undress, to ensure that Luisa would have a show to watch. The blonde licked her lips hungrily and looked the brunette’s body up and down in all its naked glory. Beca rubbed herself slowly, desperately trying to ignore the need she felt. She managed this for a whole thirty seconds before Luisa removed her bra. She rubbed her own nipples, moaning loudly, a definite attempt to speed Beca up.

Beca entered herself with three fingers and found that she was so wet that it was almost too slippery. She removed her fingers long enough to show Luisa her glistening arousal before plunging them back in.

“See what you do to me? It’ll all for you,” Beca’s breath hitched as she continued to fuck herself to the view of a half-naked Luisa.

“Damn right it’s all for me. I want to watch you writhe and scream as you yell my name without me even touching you, Maus. I want you to scream Luisa so loudly that the whole world knows who’s pushing you off the edge,” Luisa started to get turned on by her own words, but watching Beca buck against her own hand all but finished her. Beca started to whimper at the sheer hotness of the blonde’s words, and the German took that as a sign to continue.

“I get off to you every night, Tiny Maus, did you know that? I lay in bed or in the shower and think about eating you out- “Beca screamed Luisa’s name as she bought herself to orgasm. Luisa walked over to her as Beca pulled her fingers out, grabbed her hand, and placed the fingers in her mouth.

“Meine Maus tastes so sweet…” The two women collapsed on the bed together, both wanting round two but also both two worn out from what they’d just done. Beca laid on top of Luisa, who wrapped her arms around her.

“I don’t think masturbation is going to feel as good ever again after that, it’s unbeatable,”

“Call me whenever you’re… distracted by me."

“It’s, like, all the time if I’m thinking about you,” Beca admitted sheepishly, causing Luisa to hug her tighter.

“Then the arrangement suits both of us,” Beca couldn’t see Luisa’s face, but she was willing to bet that that comment had been accompanied by a wink. Beca slid off of Luisa, who sat up questioningly.

“We should watch some Netflix now. But first… you’re still wearing too much underwear.”


	7. The downfall of the homophobic guys in the cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Luisa find some homophobic idiots, and Luisa reveals a painful past experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it's taken so long to get this update out (I doubt anyone even reads this anymore) but here it is. Just a warning, this chapter contains homophobia as well as a past sexual assault mention, so skip this chapter if you don't want to read it. I apologise if this is written insensitively, I tried to approach the topic as lightly as I could.

It was the night before worlds and everyone was exhausted. Chloe had forced six hours of practise on them, but in all fairness, everyone was pretty nervous about the next day. Beca hadn't slept much; between daydreams of Luisa and fear about the worlds, sleep had taken a back burner. It'd been only two days since she'd seen the blonde. Way too long, in Beca's opinion.

At 8pm, Chloe finally let the exhausted Bellas go. She waited until everyone left, and then spoke to Beca, as they hadn't really spoken properly since Beca had returned from Luisa's hotel.

"Beca, why didn't you tell me before?" Chloe tried to keep the hurt out of her voice, failed, and looked at brunette, clearly bruised.

"The gay part, or the Luisa part?" Beca tried to joke a bit, hoping to cheer the redhead up. Chloe didn't even crack a smile.

"Well, both. But namely the gay part. You can trust me, right?" Chloe looked close to tears as she admitted that she didn't believe her co-captain trusted her. Beca was the closest friend she had, so if she didn't trust her, no one would.

"I don't know. It just didn't seem necessary until I was actually dating a woman, if I'm honest. And..." Beca paused, and Chloe motioned for her to continue, "I was scared you'd find it weird."

"Beca Mitchell, I couldn't give a shit whether you liked dicks or vagina. Just... tell me next time, yeah?"

"Noted, I'm sorry, Chloe." The two best friends embraced until Beca's phone buzzed. She hoped it wasn't a nude; now would be a really inappropriate time.

Luisa: Come and meet me, Liebling?

"Hey, Chloe, do you mind if I go tonight? I've got a date..." Beca admitted sheepishly, somewhat afraid that this would anger her friend on the night before the worlds.

"Just make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight, Beca! And Beca?"

"Yes?"

"Don't do anything stupid, we've got an important day tomorrow."

Beca smiled to herself as Chloe left, before getting her phone out again. Beca: Sure, but not here or at yours. I need to be getting some sleep tonight

 

Luisa: Meine Maus, that is most sensible if not a little disappointing. Meet me in the little café on the corner in half an hour, ja?

Beca: Of course

Beca couldn't help but grin every single time she realised that she now had a girlfriend. Not a friend with benefits, or someone she had an interest in. An actual, proper girlfriend. And an extremely gorgeous blonde goddess of a girlfriend at that.

"Tiny Maus." Beca jumped out of her chair a little, having been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the cinnamon-smelling woman behind her. The blonde stooped down, perhaps attempting to kiss Beca's cheek in a way of greeting, but met lips instead. Never one to refuse a kiss, she returned it hungrily, breaking away before things got too heated.

Luisa sat opposite Beca, ordering coffee for both of them in such rapid Danish that Beca wasn't sure she'd spoken at all, and started hard at a table sitting near them.

"What's up?" Beca followed the eyeline of the blonde to a table with a couple of guys around her age sitting at it. They appeared to be laughing at something they had on their phones.

"Nichts, Maus. How has your stay in Copenhagen been?" Luisa spoke nonchalantly, but seemed rather distracted. Shrugging it off as last-minute nerves on Luisa's part (she knew how that felt), Beca continued the conversation.

"Um, rainy. But still really cool. Better now you're here, though," Beca turned again as she heard a retching sound. She flushed red and quickly flicked her gaze back at the table when she realised it was the guys Luisa had been staring at before. Their coffees arrived but Luisa didn't make an attempt to start drinking hers. Beca noticed how tight her grip on her cup was.

"Luisa, calm down, they're just stupid," She placed a comforting hand on Luisa's, refusing to take it away when yet more retching occurred.

"Liebling, why should I calm down?" Beca didn't take Luisa's anger personally, knowing that it was directed at homophobia in general. Beca suspected that something similar had happened before to Luisa; and to be fair, her girlfriend was right. Why should they just take it sitting down? However, Beca knew they were both stressed already, that they both had a world competition the next day (kinda a big deal), so it'd be best to just leave it this once.

"I get it. But this probably isn't the best time right now," Beca was relieved when Luisa sighed and made to stand. The two woman linked arms, getting to the door of the café.

"Oi, lesbos! You do realise you're disgusting, right?" The blonde guy sitting at the table shouted, cackling with his friends, revelling in his insult. Slurring his words slightly (drunk most likely), he had an American accent, almost certainly a tourist. He turned away, probably suspecting that the two women would simply leave and be done with it. He probably wasn't expecting what happened next.

Already standing next to their table, Luisa had done a rapid 360. She hadn't gone red (nothing ever seemed to mess with that girl's perfect complexion) but from the way she was standing, she was mad. Very mad. Sensing her animosity, the self-appointed ringleader of the group of friends got to his feet as well. He deflated a little when he realised that the blonde woman still towered over him.

Shame, that.

"Nein, I do not, but do you realise that you're disgusting, arschloch?" Luisa sneered as the younger man had the grace to look more than a bit frightened. Picking a fight with a woman who was twice his height probably hadn't been on his weekend to-do list. Beca returned to her girlfriend's side, holding her hand.

Luisa had had enough of homophobic idiots. She'd let them upset her enough at school, but not anymore. She wasn't going to let anyone insult Beca (or herself, for that matter).

"It's unnatural." With his friend rendered speechless, another joined in, crossing his arms across his chest as if that settled it.

"So is having your head that far up your ass, but you don't see me complaining, do you?" Luisa had opened her mouth to speak, but hadn't needed to. She squeezed Beca's hand, and even then, in that situation, felt a rush of admiration for how feisty the brunette was.

Luckily, the café was practically empty, or they would've all been kicked out. As it was, there was just another couple (so into making out that they hadn't noticed they were there, probably) and the waitress. Luisa didn't like scenes, but like a lot of things, though that they were necessary occasionally. This was one of those occasions, though she wished to make it quick.

"You're, like, poisoning the world. What if we all die out because of you stupid dykes?" Both Beca and Luisa bristled with anger, their grip on one-another just about keeping them grounded. Before they had a chance to retort, another guy had placed a hand on Beca's arm.

"I could turn you, you know. Once you get a proper guy," He leaned in, "You won't need to date a fake one anymore."

Luisa had been about to punch the guy.

Had been.

Before she had the chance, the dude was already on the ground with blood pouring out of his nose, Beca standing over him. His friends rushed to help him up, and when Luisa met Beca's eyes, they both knew what they were going to do.

They walked away, not for fear of the guys (Luisa could've had all of them in a fight any day, and that's without Beca at her side) but because they didn't want to waste any more of their evening on them. Luisa apologised to the waitress on the way out for the mess there was on the floor (satisfying as it was) and was surprised when she smiled at them.

"Good on you both!" The waitress waved them out, restoring a little of Beca's faith in humanity.

She followed Luisa, as the woman seemed to be walking somewhere, in silence for about five minutes. Luisa finally came to a halt in the centre of a park, sat on a bench, and motioned Beca to sit next to her. She put her arm over Beca's shoulder and the younger woman nestled into her.

"Good aim, Tiny Maus," Beca smiled as her girlfriend congratulated her (dare she say it herself) excellent attack on the guy back at the café. However, as Beca met Luisa's eyes, she saw that despite her jest, the older woman looked forlorn. The brunette wasn't exactly great with emotional conversation (much preferring to joke around things she found awkward) but decided that for Luisa, she'd try.

"We don't have to talk about it, but you look like you could use a conversation," What was that if not smooth? Beca felt Luisa's arm stiffen slightly around her, but it wasn't removed, so Beca looked her girlfriend in the eye, inviting her to share what she was feeling.

"I came out at 14." The abruptness of Luisa's announcement shocked both women, and as Luisa looked as if she was about to stop, Beca motioned her to continue through the companionable silence.

"I was at an all-girls' private school, Maus. Perhaps it wasn't wise for me to have done it. But I just wanted everyone to know, so I could stop hiding who I was," Luisa inhaled, as uncomfortable with the memories as she had been when it was happening.

"Nobody should ever have to hide who they are."

"Ja, but I wasn't always this confident. On top of all the usual teenage woes, I then had everyone's reaction to my sexuality to deal with. It wasn't so bad, that first year..." Luisa paused as she felt the first raindrop on her hair, "Maus, shall we go in somewhere? I wouldn't like for you to catch a cold."

"Luisa, a bit of rain isn't going to stop me listening to you," To reaffirm her point, the smaller woman lent over and gently pressed her lips to Luisa's. They parted as the rain began to downpour, but still Beca made no attempt to move or find the slightest bit of cover. Luisa sighed, recognizing Beca's stubborn streak, and continued, although not until she'd wrapped her own coat around Beca's shivering shoulders. Apparently, the younger woman did not own a coat.

"The first year, they mainly just shunned me. Wouldn't get changed if I was around in the changing rooms, used to make snide insults about me, the usual." Beca found Luisa's hand, holding her, letting her know it was fine to continue.

"I still had Pieter, at least outside of school. But as it got worse, his comfort from afar couldn't help when I was in school. I-I liked a girl in my year. Marie. I told her. She told everyone else, pretending I'd tried to kiss her, and that rumour escalated to people saying I'd stalked her, watching her as she changed and in the toilets. It wasn't just my year that tormented me then. Marie, she had older brothers..." Luisa started to well up, and she hated it, hated them, hated herself for this weakness. It had happened so long ago, but she'd let them have so much power over her.

Beca hugged the older woman into her own chest (quite a feat considering the height difference) and spoke into her ear.

"It's okay, you don't have to carry on," Luisa rose her head, her eyes glistening with unshed tears but her head held high.

"No. I must. It doesn't do to give them so much power over me. I was 16 at the time, when they pulled me into their car and drove into a wasteland quite far from anywhere I knew. They were shouting the whole time about how I'd tried to usurp their baby sister, how I was wrong and perverted and should be put down. And they said," Luisa gulped, reassured by the squeeze of her hand, "That they would turn me."

Beca was shocked and angry. She tried her best not to let that show. She felt such an overpowering want to protect Luisa, to keep her from speaking, but knew it was important for the blonde to continue, to finish what she'd started to say.

"They tried to ra- assault me. I got away through sheer luck, when one of them loosened their grip on me. It could've been so much worse. It was ten years ago, but sometimes, on nights like tonight, it just comes back to me. I called Pieter when I'd ran away far enough, and he picked me up in his car, but we've never talked about exactly what happened that day. I haven't been able t-to tell anyone." Luisa continued to blink back her tears, resigned to the fact that to cry would be to show her weakness.

"Luisa, it's fine to cry. It's okay to fall apart. Even goddesses have moments where they can't control everything they're feeling, but it's okay." Beca couldn't believe what she'd heard and wanted to kill the bastards that had caused her so much pain. She felt such a desire to protect the blonde in her arms that it scared her.

Luisa cursed herself as her tears fell, but surprisingly, although she felt weak, she wasn't embarrassed. She realised that she felt completely at ease around Beca, which both shocked and calmed her at the same time.

"I learned to defend myself. I founded DSM. I got away from my hometown. Thank you for listening to me, Beca. I-I'm really glad I met you."

"And me too, Luisa. Thank you for being strong enough to tell me. You deserve the world."

"I have better than the world, I have you. No matter what happens tomorrow that happens tomorrow, right?"

'Yeah. Speaking of which, we should get some food, I'll be too nervous to in the morning." Beca's mind was whirring with the injustice she felt on Luisa's part. There were some many emotions that she felt, but not one of them overwhelming the most important one. Beca wondered if this was what it felt like to fall in love.

 


End file.
